


dancing is the best form of self care

by patton_cake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Dancing, Fluff, Janus being an adorable boyfriend, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, moceit fluff, this took me way to long to write for how short it is, yes patton needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_cake/pseuds/patton_cake
Summary: Patton is overworking himself again and Janus decides to force him into taking a break the best way he knows; with a dance.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 18





	dancing is the best form of self care

Patton collapsed onto his bed, completely exhausted from today and wanting to do nothing but crawl into his bed for a week. And yet he knew he still had some work to do. He looked at the time, 11pm. Patton sighed and got up, knowing Logan would probably get upset if he didn’t finish all he needed to do, no matter how tired he was.

A light knock came from his door. Patton got up with another tired sigh and opened the door. Standing in the doorframe, looking exceedingly concerned, was the best person he had the honour of knowing: his boyfriend Janus.

“hello my dear.” He said, his smooth voice slightly worried as he looked Patton up and down, taking in his exhausted form. “are you doing okay?”

“yeah i’m fine.” Janus flinched slightly sensing the obvious lie. “i just have some work to finish up…”

“um no, you can finish it tomorrow. it’s time for your break.” Janus took Patton’s and led him back into the room.

“but i really have to do my work….” Patton flopped down on the bed again as Janus connected his phone to Patton’s small speaker.

“honey you look absolutely exhausted. work can wait. now,” Janus pressed play and a slow song began to fill the small room. He reached out his hand to Patton with a small bow. “may i have this dance?” He gave Patton a small smile. Patton blushed and took Janus’s hand, returning his smile before twirling into him.

“You may.” He said softly, taking Janus’s other hand.  
Janus spun Patton out again before holding him close and leading the two of them through a slow, elegant dance, spinning them around the room. the two of them danced through several songs before collapsing onto the bed with giggles and many kisses. Janus held Patton closer, letting out a soft sigh as he brushed back his curly mess of hair.

“I love you.” he smiled softly at him, putting his hat on Patton’s head. Patton giggled and rested his head on Janus’s chest.

“i love you more.”

“that’s utterly impossible my love.” Janus smiled at his boyfriend. “i love you the most.”

“nope… i do…” Patton’s voice trailed off into a yawn and he snuggled as close as he could.

“we can continue this argument in the morning my dear, even though it’s obvious i’m right. now rest please.” He pressed a soft kiss to Patton’s head, messing with his hair. they lay like that for awhile as they slowly drifted off to sleep, cozily tucked next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> wow it’s been so long since i’ve written anything. sorry this is so short. anyways... sending hugs to all who read this!!


End file.
